


To Be Reborn

by Thenerdintheredsweater



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenerdintheredsweater/pseuds/Thenerdintheredsweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji Zoe is alone, and she remembers.</p><p>Hanji is a neurobiologist, but she remembers something no one else does: she remembers her past life, as well as all the challenges she faced and the friends she made. She tries her best to push it away, not letting it affect her life at University, until she discovers her new lab assistant is her best friend from the other life. The one and only Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first Attack on Titan fanfiction, and for now I'm just going to post the intro to see if there's any interest in the fic before I put in the effort to write out the whole story. Please let me know if I should continue this, and enjoy the read!! :D

Hanji Zoe was alone.

Her life, her memories, her dreams, all originating from a past life. A life with friends, drive, something worth fighting for.

She still had a passion for science, of course. Specifically neurobiology. She had been attending college at Trost University when she saw him and the memories flooded back.

Levi Ackerman.

She stopped in her tracks, memories of a past long forgotten crashing onto her like a tidal wave as she ducked behind a nearby tree, clutching her head and biting her lip to keep from crying out.

She remembered everything.

She remembered the titans, joining the Survey Corps, meeting Levi and Erwin, the fall of Wall Maria, experimenting on Eren Jaegar, the fatal expedition that claimed the lives of her Corporal and Commander, her two best friends, the titan killing frenzy she went into for revenge, the fall that snapped her blades in half, the titan that crushed her, the searing pain and the following darkness.

She remembered, but she was alone.

She spent the following years at Trost avoiding the shorter male, not wanting to say something wrong and scare him off or make him hate her, no matter how much it hurt to stay away. She succeeded too, at least until she was introduced to her new lab assistant when she was twenty seven years old.

“Dr. Zoe, this is Levi Ackerman.”

'… Shit.'


End file.
